


A Man, His Whiskey and His Whim

by dbshawn



Series: AELDWS 2020 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Murder, Shooting, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Can private dick Eames subdue his attraction to a client long enough to solve a new case?
Relationships: Arthur & Eames (Inception), Arthur (Inception)/Robert Fischer
Series: AELDWS 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824469
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A Man, His Whiskey and His Whim

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Don’t look back”
> 
> Genre: Noir
> 
> Word count: 300 Words

An enticing smile was the first thing I noticed about Arthur Covington. He was dark haired, impeccably dressed.

Came to my office, unbothered by my smoking or the Wild Turkey on my desk _(sobriety be damned)_ , and shook my hand with a firm grip. That’s solidity. Nothing more trustworthy than that.

“My boss is missing. I need you to help me locate him. Discreetly.”

Seems that Robert Fischer, of Fischer Publishing disappeared a week prior, after an appointment to purchase a book.

Fischer was a magnate with worldwide assets. A prominent man meant bad business.

Arthur threw down a card. Tan background, black crow on the front.

“I received this at my home address.”

Six months ago, he’d have received _me_ as well.

“I can pay half now, half once the job’s complete.”

I bit my lip while he smoothed the curls at his neck. 

A man like me, ex-cop, gone private, doesn’t have to think twice.

I scoured Fischer’s files, and found a cancelled lunch date at Kohan, leading me to Takumi Saito’s Lakeside penthouse. Inside, Fischer was bound and bruised. 

Apparently, the tome detailed a stargate somewhere near Tehran, making Fischer a juicy target.

Killing Saito, his men? Light work.

I took Fischer home, only to find Arthur there in his Great Room.

“This is priceless!” Fischer begged. “It shouldn’t be shared!”

Arthur grimaced.

“Remember when you left me like I was nothing?"

“I still love you…” Fischer pleaded.

Arthur’s eyes went black.

“Sometimes the seedling outgrows the garden.”

I leapt in time for the first bullet. Couldn’t stop the others.

“Don’t look back,” he uttered. Then everything went dark.

When I came to, Fischer was dead, and Arthur was long gone.

Weeks later, someone delivered Wild Turkey to my office.

An apology? I accept, _sobriety be damned!_


End file.
